The Flame's Forgetfulness
by TheUnknownAuthorOfDoom
Summary: When Roy jumps in front of the bullet that was meant for Maes, he finds himself in the hospital. On what he thinks is his deathbed, he confesses his love for Riza. But what will happen when he wakes up with amnesia and doesn’t even know who riza is? FIN!
1. bullets and flamables

Time for a little plot twisting-

When Roy jumps in front of the bullet that was meant for his best friend Maes, he finds himself in the hospital. On what he thinks is going to be his deathbed, he confesses his love for Riza. But what will happen when he wakes up with amnesia and doesn't even know who Riza is? (Roy x Riza)

I apologize if this chapter is boring, I wrote it a long time ago and I just found it again, but don't worry, this is just… I guess you could call it a set up chapter, so you know what's going on. And don't worry, I wont neglect , my other story, Friends or Lovers, I just need to take a break and think of how to continue it. (yes I'm going to continue)

Disclaimer: no I don't own fma, if I did, Hughes wouldn't have died and Roy would be the main character! (sorry shrimp -cough cough- did I say shrimp? I meant Ed…

_This is Riza's thoughts. **this is the little voice in Riza's head **_

**Reviewreviwereviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviwereviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviwereviewreviewreviewreveiwreview**

"I cant believe this happened! Roy you idiot, why did you save me? It could have cost you your life!" Maes said, as he sat with his head down next to Roy's hospital bed.

"but you're okay, right?" came the response from under the white hospital bed sheets.

"yes, I'm fine, but you aren't and that's what matters! How am I supposed to help you become fuhrer if you're six feet under?"

"where's Riza?" Roy mumbled.

"she's out talking with the doctor. Do you want me to get her?" Maes said, knowing that seeing Riza's face was probably the one thing his best friend needed right now.

"yah" was the simple response Maes got as he stood and walked to the door. He stepped outside and looked to his left to see the blonde lieutenant pacing up and down the small strip of hall.

"Lt. Hawkeye? Colonel Mustang requested to see you."

"thank you Lt. Hughes. The doctor said the bullet didn't hit any vital organs, so he should be okay, he just needs lots of rest. We are also advised to keep flammable objects far away from him, as the medicine he is taking may give him severe mood swings and the doctors were unable to get his gloves away from him" she said in a tone one would use when discussing the weather.

"well that's certainly good news. By the way, your clothes are flammable and I'm sure he would get better a lot faster if you went in without them." Maes said daringly

CLICK

"w-well I'll be going now, nice t-talking to you, give Roy my best!" he stuttered, practically running out of the hallway and away from the revolver that was plastered to his head a mere second ago.

The blonde slipped the gun back into its holster and opened the door to Roy's room.

As she stepped inside, she saw a lump shift restlessly under the covers. As the door shut behind her, the room went almost black. Not knowing where the light switch was, she shuffled carefully towards the bed and sat on the edge. "sir? Are you awake?" she said softly. Roy slowly sat up in the bed, then rubbed his eyes and looked at her, seeming somewhat relieved. For the first time that day, she smiled.

"Riza."

"yes sir?" she asked, somewhat surprised at the use of her first name.

"thank you." he said, closing his eyes and smiling like nothing was wrong.

"for what sir? I haven't done anything worth a thank you! I wasn't there when I should have been and because of that, your in the hospital! I should be thanking you for being so nice and not requesting for a different first lieutenant!"

"thank you for being here."

"what do you mean sir?"

"stop it"

"stop what sir?"

"calling me sir"

"but si-"

"my name is Roy, the sexy flame alchemist, Roy for short."

_Well at least he can still crack jokes._

_**That was hardly a joke it was the truth and you know it.**_

_I cant think he is sexy, he's my superior!_

_**But you know its true. He is.**_

Riza snapped back to reality when Roy shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He was now sitting up, only a few inches form her. She forced back a blush when she felt his hand rest on hers.

"thank you Riza, thank you for being here."

"si- Roy, are you sure you're okay?" she asked softly,

He leaned closer to her and embraced her in a hug, the best he could with a hole in his stomach. "I love you Riza" he whispered in her ear. Before she could reply, his body went limp and he fell back onto the soft pillow. Riza began to panic until she realized he was just sleeping. She calmed herself down on the outside, but things were going way above the speed limit as they whirled around in her head. He loved her? Since when? What should she say when he woke up? Of course she would love to tell him the truth about how she thought of him every day, every second, but what if he was joking? What if he wasn't in his right mind?

**reviewreviewreviewreviewreviwereviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviwereviewreviewreviewreveiwreview**

Thanks for reading, I'll put up the next chapter ASAP but between FCAT's (retarded tests the school makes you take), giving my puppy away -sob- and never being home, its kind of hard to type much.

Well, review!

Luv, the unknown author of doom


	2. another addition to this crappy story

Disclaimer- no I don't own full metal alchemist, but I do own a huge poster of the sexy flame alchemist, and there's nothing you can do to change that! Ha!

Oh, and I don't know if you figured this out already, but what I meant by "the bullet that was meant for Maes" was the bullet that killed him in the series. And envy got away, but Maes is safe.

Yeah, I'm sure you didn't really care but now you know!

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Riza had been sitting by Roy's bed for almost three hours now, ever since he had confessed his love to her and passed out.

"Ma'am? Visiting hours are over and he needs his treatments so,"

"yes, I'll leave, thank you for taking care of him." Riza said to the nurse, then picked up her bag and walked out, stealing one last look at 'the sexy flame alchemist' as he put it.

She got a cab ride to her house, and went straight to bed.

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

It had been a week since Roy was shot, and everyone in the military was anxious for his return. Maes went to pick him up at the hospital, and Riza had joined him.

"we've come to pick up Roy Mustang, I believe he was in room 207."

"sure, but I must warn you, the medicine he is taking might make him a little…weird."

Riza shrugged. He was always weird, how much worse could it get? She walked briskly to his room, Maes trailing behind. They found him sitting on his freshly made bed, wearing a black t-shirt and his military pants. They had to throw away his other shirt, it had a hole in the middle and it was covered in blood.

"Hello sir." Riza said, hiding a blush.

"Hello, how are you today?" He responded. The nurse was right, he was never this formal.

"Are you ready to go?"

"go where?"

"back to the office, everyone is waiting for you, they even set up a welcome back party for you."

"office? I have an office? And who is everyone?"

"sir, are you sure you're healthy enough to leave?" Riza said, placing a hand against his forehead.

"I guess, but why do you keep calling me sir? My name is Roy."

Riza rolled her eyes. "okay Roy, come on." she held out a hand. He took it and she pulled him off the bed.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourselves before you take me to this 'office' you speak of?"

that's when it hit Riza, like a ton of bricks.

"Roy, you don't remember me? What about Maes?" she said almost frantically, waving a hand in his direction.

"No, is that your boyfriend?"

Riza's eyes got big. "no! he's married you idiot! Wait, did you forget.. Snap your fingers."

"what? Why?"

"just do it."

He snapped his gloved fingers. Nothing happened.

_It has to be the medicine, I'm sure its just temporary. I mean, Maes is his best friend, and alchemy is something he's known forever!_

"hey Riza, maybe he needs something to jog his memory." Maes suggested.

Riza did the first thing she could think of. Pull out her faithful gun. She pointed the gun at his head, and instead of withering to a lump on the floor or begging for forgiveness like he usually did, Roy ducked and slid to the side, then grabbed her arm and pinned it to her back.

"why on earth did you try to shoot me? Riza flicked her thumb so it opened the gun, and a round full of blanks spilled out.

"I didn't have any real bullets, they're in my other gun. wouldn't shoot you."

He released her arm and gathered up the blanks, then handed them to her.

"well, maybe if we take him to see everybody, he will remember."

They agreed and went to the car and drove him to the office.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled when they came in the door. Roy just stood there dumbfounded.

"before you start talking to the colonel, there is something you need to know." Riza said. Nobody was listing so she pulled out her gun and fired a blank at the ceiling. "LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING!" She yelled. "now, the medicine he has been taking has given him temporary amnesia. So he doesn't know any of you right now. don't overwhelm him."

She stayed for the first ten minutes or so, then excused herself and left. She walked down the sidewalk buzzing with people and to the café where se always went. She ordered the usual, coffee and a small apple turnover, and sat at her table in the corner, next to a window. The waitress didn't take long and soon enough she found herself staring into her coffee. _good thing this is only temporary, I don't know what I would do if he never remembered all the things that had happened, all the fun we had with those idiots I work with. _every time the bell on the café door chimed, Riza looked up out of habit, thinking it would be Roy. Before he was shot, every Saturday Riza would come down to this café and order the same thing. When she was on her second cup of coffee and halfway through her apple turnover, Roy would show up, and sit at her table. They would talk while Roy drank cup after cup of coffee, and Riza watched him. Then she would finish her snack and get up to leave, and Roy would jump up to try and stop her. He would offer to buy her another cup of coffee, or anything to keep her around. She would roll her eyes, smile and decline the offer, then leave poor Roy to drown himself in coffee.

"are you okay ma'am?" someone said.

Riza looked up from her coffee and saw a young man, one of the waiters, sitting across from her, in what she had come to know as Roy's seat. "yes, I'm fine."

"oh, I was just wondering, you were staring into your drink for some time. Are you waiting for your date?"

Her date? Is that what he was? She guessed she could call him that, her date that never failed to be late. "No, I'm just here to pass time." She took a few sips of her coffee and looked up at him again.

He stuck his hand out, with a cheesy grin on his face. A grin that Roy was famous for. "The name is Piro. You?"

Riza took his hand and shook it. "Riza." she took a few more sips of her coffee and got up. "I should be going, I have things to do."

"okay, see you next time?"

"sure" she smiled and left, walking to the bookstore to see if the sequel to a book she liked was out yet.

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Okay so It was kinda boring, I don't know, I've been out of whack for a while. I need to go to bed. Goodnight, review

Luv, the sleepy unknown author of doom


	3. Chapter three, finally

Sorry, I completely forgot about this story cause I was working on my other four…maybe I should slow down…oh well, here's the next chapter.

Oh, and remember- _This is Riza's thoughts. __**this is the little voice in Riza's head **_

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Riza walked down the street on her way to the park. The furher had given them all the week off, and they were supposed to help Roy regain his memory. As she walked by the coffee shop, she saw Piro wiping down tables. He glanced up and waved to her, and she was tempted to go in, but decided not to. Her book was really good and she wanted to get to the park and read. So she waved back to him and continued on her way.

Soon enough, Riza found herself sitting on her favorite bench under a large shady oak tree. She read for a while, until she was distracted by the obvious and familiar voices of her co-workers. She sighed and reluctantly put her book down as Havoc took a seat next to her, his trademark cigarette dangling from is mouth.

"Yes?" she said, waiting for him to start complaining about how he cant get a date.

"Why cant I ever get a date!" he whined. Riza mentally congratulated herself for her accuracy. "Roy doesn't even know the difference between alchemy and pudding and he ALREADY got a hot date. Am I really that ugly?"

_**No he's just really sexy**_

_Would you stop that?_

_**No, because you know its true**_

_Everyone knows its true_

_**Than why don't you do something about it?**_

_Like what?_

_**Come on, be creative. He doesn't remember anything, so he'll believe anything you tell him. Tell him you two had a date scheduled and take it from there.**_

_No way._

_**Come ooooonnnnnnnnnn! **_

_No, now go away._

Riza shooed the voice out of her head and returned to the depressed lump that was seated next to her pouting.

"I don't know, I guess you could either keep trying or turn gay" she said, not really putting much effort into thinking of his solution. Instead she was more focused on the slutty brunette that was draped on Roy like a wet towel. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up when the brunette kissed Roy on the cheek. Then the ditz just danced off, leaving Roy to be swallowed by his curious co-workers. Riza stood up abruptly and stalked off to the first place that came to her mind. The café.

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

_Why does it bother me so much to see him with some girl? I've seen him with so many girls I cant even count, why does it annoy me now?_

_**Because you know that he is vulnerable now, since he doesn't remember who he is, he might try to start a new life with some other girl."**_

"well, hello again Riza, how are you?" Riza looked up to see Piro sitting across from her with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Hello" she said, not quite in the mood for a conversation.

"Is something wrong?"

"not really, just…friend problems"

"what kind of friend problems?" he pressed.

Riza was about to reply when she saw a familiar person walking by the window. Roy. She opened her book and held it up so he couldn't see her, but Piro noticed.

"Friend problems, or guy problems" He said when she lowered the book.

"Guy friend problems, I guess."

"would a trip to the movies make you feel better?" he said, revealing two tickets.

Riza was about to decline, when she realized, what did she have to lose? It's not like Roy would care.

"I would love to go to the movies"

"great! I'll pick you up at seven." He said, smiling and sliding off the chair and getting back to work.

Riza picked up her things and left the café. A glance at her watch told her it was only three o'clock, and she was supposed to visit Roy again today. She had to visit him every day and try to trigger his memory with stories of things that had happened, and whatever pictures she could find. Yesterday, the first visit, had been quite awkward. She would show him picture after picture, and desperately try to get him to remember anything, with no success. She was supposed to stay for two hours, but she only stayed for an hour, because he had a date with the slutty brunette.

Thankfully, today he didn't have a date. She found her way to his house and knocked, and he promptly let her in.

"Why hello, Riza." he said shutting the door behind her.

"Sir, you really should put some clothes on."

"I'm wearing clothes"

"Sir, your wearing boxers, that doesn't really count."

"Ramen?" He asked, holding up a cup of instant ramen.

"your changing the subject." Riza grumbled. Although he had the nicest body she had ever seen, she would rather see him with clothes on. It was less awkward.

"do you want ramen?"

"no, sir, I don't want ramen."

"okay." he took his own cup of ramen and headed towards his room, motioning for Riza to follow him. She followed him, and took a seat on his bed, the only place she could sit.

"Sir your room is trashed" She said, her eyes scanning over mountains of papers and clothing and knickknacks.

"I know, I would clean it, but I…I guess I'm just to lazy. Was I really that lazy before?"

"you have no idea." Riza said, almost laughing to herself. He would sit in his office for hours and his stack of paperwork wouldn't even go down an inch.

Roy sat next to her on the bed, eating his ramen. He paused for a minute to scan her over. "miniskirt…."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"every time I see you I think of miniskirts…I don't know why"

Riza could have done a back flip, she was so happy, it wasn't much, but at least he remembered how he would beg her to wear a miniskirt to work.

"That's wonderful! It's not much but it's a start!"

"Finish that story you were telling me yesterday, the one about fighting that kid."

"oh yes, Ed. Well, like I was saying, his brother found a cat and you made a deal that you would take care of the cat if you lost. So you two were fighting and… Roy look at my face when I'm talking, not my chest.

"sorry"

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw **

About two and a half hours had gone by, Riza telling Roy stories, Roy remembering bits and pieces of things. Riza looked at his alarm clock and it said 5:43, and she still had to get home, shower and clean up her house a bit!

"Sorry Roy, I have to go."

"Yeah I should probably start getting ready soon to, Clara lives pretty far away and I'm supposed to pick her up around seven."

_So that's what the slut's name is. Clara. eww._

Riza picked her way out of his war zone of a room and to the door, where they said their goodbyes. She left his house and walked home to get ready for her date.

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Review.

Luv, The unknown author of doom


	4. Chapter four

Yeah, whatever

I don't own FMA or any of it's characters.

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Riza and Piro walked into the theater, five minutes early. They were ordering popcorn and soda (and water for Riza) when, of all people, Roy walked in. He saw her, before she could duck behind Piro, and to her surprise, he looked hurt. Not like he was in pain, but like she had just said something really mean to him. She didn't know what to do, but Piro solved (or maybe worsened) her problem when he took her hand in his own and led them into the movie.

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

The next day, Riza got up and seven and left the house at nine to go to Roy's house. He had told her the day before to come early, because he had a doctors appointment at 1:00. She hoped he wouldn't be mad from the other night. But why would he? He didn't even remember who she was. She got to his house and knocked, but there was no answer. She knocked again and waited, but still no answer. Finally, she realized the door wasn't locked, so she let herself in and went into his room, where he was stretched out across the bed, fast asleep.

_**He's even sexy when he sleeps!**_

_For once, I have to agree_

_**You seriously need to get together with him.**_

_Yeah right._

While Roy slept, Riza cleaned. She started in the kitchen, and worked her way to his room. She was stacking papers when a picture slipped out. It was a picture of her and Roy, from one of Elisia's (sp?) birthday parties. She and Roy had gotten into an argument and she had left the party, but Roy had chased after her and apologized. She still refused to go back to the party, so Roy scooped her up bridal style and carried her all the way back. When they he walked in door carrying her, they were met by Maes and his camera. In the picture, she was blushing furiously, which means Roy had probably known how she felt about him.

"Did you enjoy your date last night?"

Riza spun around to see Roy laying on the bed, his head propped up by his arm.

"I…I guess." the truth was, she hadn't enjoyed it one bit. Piro was really nice and it was a good movie, but the whole time, all she could think about had been Roy, and how hurt he had looked to see her on a date.

"What's that?"

Riza looked down at her hands and saw that she was still holding the picture. She shoved it behind her back. "nothing, I was just cleaning your room for you…"

"and you found something of interest?" He said, sliding of the bed, again wearing nothing but boxers.

"No, just a picture."

"a picture of what?" he asked, moving closer, with a grin on his face. Riza backed up against a wall, the picture still behind her. He walked all the way over to her and pressed his body against hers while reaching behind he for the picture. For a moment, she was stunned. He was so close to her she could feel his heart beat. She shook it off and lightly kicked his foot out from under him, then slipped passed him and moved towards the other side of his room. He regained his balance and chased after her, catching her and pulling her onto his bed. She was lying on her back, the picture in her hands and her arms stretched out above her, and he was straddling her. He leaned forwards so they were nose to nose.

"lets see what you found." By now, Riza was bright red. Between him pressing her against a wall like he did, and now sitting wherehe was, on top of her, she felt like she was going to melt into a pile of goo. She made no attempt to stop him when he leaned forwards and snatched the picture out of her hands. He examined the picture for a full minute, then set it next to her. He placed his hands on either side of her head and looked her in the eye.

"Just how close were we?"

"we were," Riza paused and sighed. "we were just friends."

Roy got off of Riza and sat next to her.

"last night, when I saw you at the movies, I don't know why, but I felt…sad. No, not sad, I guess I felt jealous. Are you sure we were just friends?" he asked. Then, as usual, ruining the seriousness of the moment he added "because that picture suggests otherwise."

She wanted to tell him about what he said before he lost his memory, but she couldn't make herself do it. Something told her it would be better if he remembered on his own. She looked at her watch, then showed him, and he jumped of the bed.

"oh great! I have fifteen minutes to get to the doctors and I don't even know where it is!"

Riza got up and went into his laundry room. She had done some laundry while he was sleeping. She grabbed the clothes out of the dryer and brought them to him. "you go shower, I'll call you a cab."

She called him a cab and stuck a note to the door. It said "see you tomorrow at twelve"

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

The next day, Riza went to the café. It was Saturday, but she knew Roy wasn't going to show up. She would see him at twelve anyways. A young waitress took her order and went into the back. Riza heard her shout "Piro your girlfriend is here!" and she rolled her eyes. She didn't really feel like seeing Piro, but he came out anyways. Luckily the café was busy so Piro was to occupied to stop and chat. Riza was staring into her coffee when she heard the chair across from her being pulled back. She sighed, knowing that Piro was there, waiting to talk to her. But when she looked up, she was met with a surprise! Roy was sitting across from her.

"R-Roy?" she sputtered "what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I was just taking a walk and something told me to come in here, and when I came in, there you were!"

"I think your memory is getting better than!"

"it is?"

"we used to meet up here every Saturday."

"like a date?"

"not really, well, maybe." She looked up and saw Piro coming over to the table. _oh great. This is going to be interesting._

"Hello Riza, I'm sorry I was so busy. Saturdays can be so tiring here." he said, leaning on the table and talking to her like Roy didn't exist.

"excuse me, but aren't you supposed to take the order of paying customers rather than interrupt their conversations and ignore them like you would a bug?" Roy said in a smartass tone.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you. Maybe you should get a bit of a tan so you don't blend in with the white walls."

"Let me put you in the hospital for a week or two, see how tanned you are when you come out."

"Piro get your ass back in here or I'll tell the boss that you were slacking off again!" the waitress from earlier yelled.

Piro started to stalk off,

"Hey Piro?" Roy said. Piro spun around. "coffee please"

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Piro brought Roy his coffee and asked Riza if he could talk to her for a minute. She got up hesitantly and followed him over by the bathrooms.

"sorry for insulting your friend, but I was wondering, there is a Christmas party at the town square tomorrow night and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

Riza wanted to decline, but she couldn't, or else he would suspect something with Roy, and the last thing she wanted to do was start a fight between those two. She knew Roy could win on normal conditions, but if Piro were to hit Roy where he got shot, he could seriously hurt him. So, although she didn't want to, she excepted the invitation. Besides, it was town square. It wouldn't be to hard to sneak off.

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Review.

Luv, the unknown author of doom


	5. heres five, almost done with six

Hi.

I don't own full metal alchemist or any of its characters.

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Riza and Roy left the café at about eleven. While they were walking to Roy's house, Riza was telling him about how they met.

"when I got transferred over here, you and Maes threw me a welcome party. But it was also a Christmas party, so there was mistletoe. I was in the kitchen and you came in and told me you had to show me something. So I followed you and you stopped at the kitchen door and told me to look up, and I did. There was mistletoe hanging above us. Then you tried to kiss me and I…"

"you what?"

"I slapped you. Really hard."

"heh, that sounds like something you would do."

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

It was Sunday night and Riza was waiting outside for Piro. He finally came and they headed off to the party. It was snowing when they arrived. _makes it even easier to lose him _.

"Hey Piro, I have to use the bathroom, I'm going to go find it okay"

"sure, meet me back here" he said as Riza laughed at him silently. She walked away and as soon as she got out of his sight, she darted into the massive crowd. As she was pushing her way through the crowd, some teenagers came running through and knocked her over. And almost like magic, there was Roy, there to help her up. He pulled her off the ground and led her out of the crowd, over to all her friends. Maes and his family, Havoc, Fury, Ed, Al, Winry and everyone else were there. She couldn't have gotten luckier. It was snowing heavier now, and the wind was blowing hard. An announcement came over the loud speakers for everyone to evacuate into the school, which was right on the border of the town square. As people filed into the school, she and Roy got separated from the others. Once everyone was in the school, another announcement was made.

"We predicted there would be a storm, so we have decorated the school, so the festivities may continue!"

Riza was talking to Roy when she caught sight of Piro. He hadn't seen her yet, but he was walking towards her and looking around. She grabbed Roy's hand and dragged him away, into one of the classrooms. She looked through a small window in the door and saw Piro pass by, and once it was safe, she opened the door. Roy however, stopped he before she left the classroom.

"Look what I found." He said, pointing up.

She didn't even have to look up to know there was mistletoe hanging above them. Roy pulled her closer and leaned towards her. She stared into his deep blue eyes as his face got closer to hers.

"what if I slap you?"

"I'll take that risk" he whispered as their lips met.

"Kodak moment!" -click-

Riza and Roy looked over to see that Maes had gotten a picture of them kissing.

"hey Roy, good job, no blood this time!" Maes teased

"blood?"

"I told you I slapped you really hard." Riza mumbled.

"eek!" Roy joked.

"Well are you two gonna stand there all night or are you going to come party?" Maes asked

Riza realized that they were still standing in the doorway, their arms still wrapped around each other. Roy hands dangerously close to her butt…

"we were having fun…" Roy pouted. He and Riza followed anyways, and they partied until eleven, when Piro finally found Riza. Thankfully, Roy had been talking with Maes, so Piro didn't see him.

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Review

Luv, The unknown author of doom


	6. LAST CHAPTER

I don't own full metal alchemist or its characters.

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Riza had nothing to do that Monday night. She hadn't gone to see Roy that afternoon because he had another doctors appointment, his last checkup. It was almost eight at night when there was a knock on the door. Riza went to answer it, and to her surprise, it was Piro. _oh joy._ She invited him in and excused herself so she could change out of her pajamas and into something a bit nicer. She went into her room and shed her clothes, and while she was looking for something else to wear, her door opened.

"Piro! I, uh, I'll be out in a minute, I have to put some clothes on." she sputtered, standing there in a bra and her underwear.

"no you don't."

"no I don't what?"

" you don't have to put any clothes on." he said, moving towards her. She moved back and bumped into her nightstand. He walked over to her and pushed her onto the bed, kissing her while she struggled underneath him. He slipped his own pants off then pulled her underwear off and tossed it on the floor"

"stop it Piro!"

"Why? don't you want me?" he said as his fingers found the clasp on her bra and he practically ripped it off.

"what's wrong with you?"

"I don't want that guy to take you away from me, so I'm going to make you mine."

"you wont gain anything from raping me!"

"unless you get pregnant."

That's when Riza realized she was in danger. While Piro was busy assaulting her neck, she reached under her pillow and found her mini hand gun.

"Piro, did I ever tell you what my occupation was?" she asked, causing him to look up questioningly. He found himself nose to nose with her gun.

"I work for the military, and I'm their number one sharpshooter. Oh, and 'that other guy'? His name is Roy. One, he is my superior, and two, he's the man I love. Two reasons why you should have never dared to insult him."

She pulled her gun away from his face and hit him hard over the head with the gun's but. He fell to the ground, holding his head.

"you little bitch!"

Riza, who despite her outburst of courage to tell off Piro and hit him, was scared. She wrapped a blanket around her otherwise naked body and bolted out of her house, gun in hand, as Piro pulled himself off the ground. He stood up and looked to the door, then grabbed his clothes, yanked them on and chased after her.

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

Roy heard a faint knock on his door. He rubbed his eyes and got up out of his bed. When he opened the door, Riza was standing there, sniffling and shivering from the cold. He pulled her inside and put his arms around her, and she just stood there, shivered and sniffled. Finally, when she stopped sniffling, he went into the kitchen and made her a cup of hot coco.

"you can take the blanket off you, its warm in here" Roy said quietly, after Riza had stopped shivering.

"I cant take it off."

"why? Is it stuck to you?"

"no, I don't have anything else…" her voice trailed off, but she quietly finished her sentence when Roy gave her a questioning look. "I don't have anything else under it."

Normally Roy would have made a perverted comment, but he could tell something happened so he went in his room and fished out a pair of clean boxers and a tank top, then directed her to the bathroom. She came out and found him sitting on his bed. She sat next to him and he looked at her, waiting for her to explain something.

"Piro tried to…" She whispered. "he tried to rape me."

Roy immediately started thinking of ways to kill that bastard, while he took hold of Riza and sat with her. A few minutes of silence passed by, then out of nowhere there was a loud banging on the door.

"I'll get it." Roy said, having an idea of who it might be. He left the room, but Riza picked up her gun and followed him out. She was almost to the door when Roy yelled out in pain and grabbed his stomach. He fell to the floor leaving Riza's bullet a clear path to Piro. The shot hit him in the arm, and he immediately turned and ran when she told him the next one would be the last thing he ever saw. She ran over to Roy, who had pulled himself up with the table. He was inspecting his wound, thankfully it hadn't reopened, but Piro's punch would indeed leave a nice bruise.

"I got shot by someone" he mumbled

"yes, I know"

"it was raining and my flame wouldn't work. It was Envy. She shot at Maes and I jumped in front of him."

"Roy! You're remembering!" Riza exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

" Everything else is still fuzzy, but I think I'm getting some of my memory back! I think it was the gunshot and the pain that did it. When I was shot, I heard the gunshot and then my stomach hurt really badly. The pain from the punch combined with the sound of the gunshot must have made me remember the first time it happened."

"I'm so glad your memory is coming back." Riza said. Then something popped into her mind.

_FLASHBACK_

"thank you Riza, thank you for being here."

"si- Roy, are you sure you're okay?" she asked softly,

He leaned closer to her and embraced her in a hug, the best he could with a hole in his stomach. "I love you Riza" he whispered in her ear.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Roy? Do you remember what you said…"

"before I passed out and lost my memory? Yes, I remember."

"was it…true?"

"the most truthful thing that's ever come out of my mouth" he said, before scooping her up and carrying her into his room, swinging the door shut with his foot.

**Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiwreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiw**

(sorry lemon lovers, I aint gonna write a lemon because I'm working on my dads computer and I don't want to risk being disowned if he were to stumble upon it.)

Okay, well:

Piro was arrested for attempted rape and died in jail of aids. (haha)

Riza confessed her feelings for Roy and he soon afterwards proposed to her. She excepted his propsal and they are getting married.

Oh, and Clara fell off a cliff.

FIN!

Luv, the unknown author of doom


End file.
